In recent years, with the continuous development of business travel, people's demands on a hotel is improving, from initially requiring the hotel to provide pure accommodation to requiring services of surfing on the internet, and then requiring the hotel to provide computer services, digital services, and so on. However, the hotel adopts many solutions in order to provide a computer to a customer. Currently, common solutions mainly include the following:
Solution 1: A customer is directly provided with a computer by the hotel.
In this solution, the hotel installs a PC in a room where the PC is required, and when the customer arrives the room, the customer can directly start the PC to use;
Advantages: this solution facilitates use of the PC of the customer, when the customer starts the PC, the customer can use it instantly, which is consistent with the use habit.
Disadvantages: Since the room will be power-off after the customer leave the room, if the customer forget to shut off the PC, it is easy to damage software and hardware of the PC; the hardware of the PC needs to be upgraded, which results in a high maintenance cost; since a system can not automatically delete any software which may be installed by the customer arbitrarily, the PC will be invaded by virus; customer's information, which the customer forgets to delete, will be divulged.
Solution 2: A customer is directly provided with a thin terminal by the hotel.
Advantages: due to its specific design (such as, automatic recovery, no mechanical component, remote management, etc.), the thin terminal overcomes the disadvantages caused by directly using a PC, for example, the designs of automatic recovery and no mechanical component for a terminal system can protect the terminal from the hardware damages caused by the virus and frequent power outages. the design of remote management for the thin terminal facilitates a perform remote maintenance on the terminal by a skilled person of the hotel.
Disadvantages: the configuration of the thin terminal is low, thereby only minimal software is installed.
Solution 3: a thin terminal accesses to a virtual desktop system remotely.
In this solution, the thin terminal, as a client, accesses to a remote virtual desktop system.
Advantages: advantages of security, energy-saving, unified maintenance management for backstage supporter and protecting privacy can be achieved by using the virtual desktop; it protects the terminal from the hardware damages caused by virus and frequency power outages, and it has many advantages of the PC and the thin terminal as well.
Disadvantages: the hotel only needs to add the separate terminal devices, and the user habit is extremely different from that of the PC.
Currently, hotels are generally configured with set-top boxes, if related set-top boxes serve as virtual desktop access ends, all advantages of thin terminals accessing to virtual desktops remotely can be achieved, and expenses of the hotel devices can also be reduced, while the resource utilization of the set-top boxes can be improved.